


Пролог

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон, Паппи в госпитале.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пролог

Может быть, иссиня-белое, неживое сияние больничных стен — это только пролог к чему-то, как чистилище — предисловие перед адом или раем. Здесь всё так неподвижно. До того был постоянный бег, некогда думать даже: учёба в школе, буткемп, школа снайперов, деплоймент в Ирак, бой—выстрел—госпиталь. Хлоп, белая вспышка операционной, выключение. Из жизни. Неподвижность.

Так легко отключиться, сидя в палате, выключив телевизор, потому что надоел; не вслушиваясь в шаги и отдаленные голоса за дверью; видя только разреженные полосы солнца, протравленные через жалюзи на бесцветной стене — так легко отключиться, не быть, не знать. Исчезнуть. Стереться из памяти других. Из своей памяти не сотрёшь себя при всём желании.

Иногда среди белой вечности приходят призраками медсёстры, дают бледные пилюли, заставляют провалиться в чёрную тьму сна без сновидений. Сейчас полдень, незачем спать. Паппи смотрит на свои руки, неуместно загорелые в этом медицинском царстве абсолютной чистоты. Он вообще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке: не дома, не в бою, не со своими ребятами. Неуместный. Один.

Ботинок, стоящий под кроватью, заскорузлый от засохшей крови — бурый, серый и песочный. Совсем не белый. И тоже неуместный, Паппи чувствует с ним духовное родство. Использованный военный, послуживший верно своей стране, простреленный, залатанный и отложенный для дальнейшего — возможного — употребления. Ничего страшного, это его долг. Военные как обувь на толстой подошве для Президента; чтобы самый ценный человек в государстве не натёр себе мозоли, шагая по острым камням своего царствования.  
Он знал, на что идёт, соглашаясь на уговоры рекрутёра.

Ботинок — единственная, пожалуй, память о том, что случилось. Ежедневные новости по телевизору не в счёт. Там врут. Всё врут. Где-то там его ребята продвигаются к Багдаду; вот они вошли в Багдад; потом приходит весть о том, что первые войска уже отправляют домо...

— Эй, твой разведывательный возвращается!

И тут Паппи понимает, что Руди летит домой.  
Руди.  
Летит.  
Домой.  
В смысле, на базу, сюда в Пендлтон, а не к братьям в Канзас, но для морпехов чаще всего их база и есть единственный дом.

Паппи идет на лечебную физкультуру с этой мыслью. Он идет по больничному коридору, сильно опираясь на трость, с этой мыслью. Он заходит в зал, занимается на тренажерах, и врач окликает его: «Шон, вы, кажется, не здесь?»  
Паппи не здесь, это точно — он с головой ухнул в эту. Драгоценную. Мысль. Что Руди скоро прилетит домой.

После занятия хромает из госпиталя в штаб, узнаёт детали, когда прибывает рейс с первым разведывательным — когда Руди. Пролог белых больничных стен, кажется, начинает развиваться в историю, чувствует Паппи.  
Боль в ноге почти утихает.


End file.
